Drowning in your Tears
by SoMuch4MyHappyEnding
Summary: ...Behind every tear is a story unable to be told...Behind every smile are lies unable to be seen...
1. Perfect

**Hey guys! This is my first oth fanfic so please go easy on me! I am open to any suggestions though. And stick with me to the end guys, cus I'm not good at regular updates. . When my other account gets activated I will be moving the story to that one. But I'll et you know when that happens.**

**Summary: No makeup can cover these bruises, she is drowning in her tears. Can she be saved from herself? Or possible she needs saving from some one else too.**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill!**

**This first chap really doesn't make sense, but you'll see what's going on as the story continues.**

**Much amor♥  
Bj**

* * *

When you look at Brooke Scott, what do you see? Perfectly manicured nails, perfectly glistening lip gloss, perfectly matched clothes, perfectly rich house, and dominance over all who crossed her way. Well you guessed it; Brooke Scott had the PERFECT life. 

Every guy wanted to be with her, every girl wanted to be her. Head cheerleader, guys bending on knees so she would at least look at them. She had the life and she knew it.

You know the saying? Never judge a book by it's cover. Brooke Scott might have the perfect outer appearance, but what the outside world didn't know was that Brooke Scott was broken. Too blinded by her own tears to see the first rays of the sun, she stumbles through life tripping and falling. She is living a life in a glass aquarium, where everyone can ooh and ahh at her. But they don't know her. She doesn't even know herself. She is living with the guilt of self destructing herself everyday, losing her childhood innocence at only 14 years old.

She goes through life, like she has everything written down in a planner. She knows the drill by now, answer no questions and people will get tired of asking. Even her own brother seems to believe her lies.

She remembers when it first happened; she woke up in the morning to searing pains that all she saw was a blinding white light, she could have sworn she saw faces of her mother and twin brother, Nathan, pass before her eyes.. It's over she had thought. I'm done, this is the end for me. But no, the pain had lessened over time, as it always does. She gradually came to wish it would just end. Maybe she should end it herself. She had come close at times. Bringing the razor to just scratch her wrists, but stopping, crying at the sight of her own blood bleeding with crimson. She had come close one night when she had swallowed a whole bottle of Tylenol, but then crying had made herself puke it out. She was a coward, afraid of her death. It'll be better this way, she had tried convincing herself. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Over time she learned to suck it up, and get on with her life until the next time. The mornings after where always the hardest, she could barely move. Everything hurt, especially between her legs. She couldn't bring herself to swing her legs over her bed. But she had to, other wise the questions would start again.

When it first happened, she had been stupid. Going downstairs with her bruised lips, purple green marks on her neck, and tear streaked face downstairs. Her brother had seen her worriedly asking her what happened. Se had quickly turned around hoping he hadn't seen too much and had said she tripped. He had nodded letting it go. Ever since then she had learned to be more careful. To cover up her bruises, and to hide her pain, she became an expert at that over time. She knew the drill. First she would wash her face, and then cover it with foundation, then just the right touch of blush giving her face life, life that had left it so long ago, and the eye liner and mascara to cover up her swollen and red eyes, and to finish it off, a touch of lip gloss. Perfect.

Maybe not, maybe it was about time Brooke Scott would drown in her own tears.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Thanks for the Reviews!! **

**Brucasss4evaa**- Thanks so much:D

**BrookenRache**l- haha you'll see ;D

**erika x3**- Thank you!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- I was thinking of leaving it a one shot, but it's gonna be a story :D thanks for the review!

**tinycapricorn12**- She's not married , she's Nathan's sister in this.

**volleyballgirl0323**- thank you :D

Review please..:D

Much amor♥  
Bj

* * *

**A Day in the Life**

Brooke woke up to the painfully annoying ring of her alarm clock. She was right in the middle of a good dream, it was a dream she had been having for a long time, a dream that she wasn't Brooke Scott.

_Well Scott, better get up and face reality, 'cus the good things in life only come in dreams and dreams are meant for the serenity of nights. . _

Brooke pulled herself out of bed and walked to the mirror and peered in. A beautiful flawless face stared back at her. But as she stared deeper into the pain filled eyes of herself, she saw an ugly wretched fool. She saw someone who took away an innocent life, she saw a murderer. Maybe what was happening now was god's way of punishing her.

Well life's what you make it …maybe if she hadn't been such a hoe, maybe if she hadn't needed sex to define her, maybe if she had just said no…

_So, what should I wear today?_

A lot of girls had trouble choosing what to wear, because, well they didn't really have a lot too choose from. It was the exact opposite for Brooke. Clothes were kind of her mom's peace offerings for being away so much. Brooke didn't complain, she loved clothes, but a part of her couldn't help but be mad at her mom. Maybe if her mom had been there to set rules, set curfews, not trusted her so much to be on her own.

Just maybe.

Brooke was ready in another half an hour, and she went downstairs to see her Dad, Dan Scott, lecturing her 15 minute older twin brother, Nathan.

"So I was watching you practice the other day," Dan said peering over the newspaper at his son, who was chugging down oj out of the carton.

Nathan put down the juice and eyed his dad, he knew what was coming, "Yeah and?"

Brooke smirked at him, as she walked by to get coffee. She knew what was coming to.

"Yeah and? That's all you can say Nathan? You're drive is horrible! Anyone can tell what direction you're going to take your jab step. And you know what is even more horrible? You're attitude, where the hell are you going to go in life when you say things like 'yeah and?'"

"I don't know, but I know I'm going to get the hell away from here," Nathan said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Dan shook his head, and got up to leave, then stopped and turned around, "you're mom's going to be home today, I have some work to do so tell her I'll see her tomorrow." With that he left Brooke to her thoughts.

Dan never paid much attention to her, and she liked it that way. She knew he never wanted her, that it had been a surprise when Brooke's shrill cry had come moments after a beautiful boy.

_Well better having him ignore me then have him lecture me every 10 seconds._

She grabbed her purse and books and headed out the door to her Mercedes- Benz. She was surprised to see Nathan shooting hoops in the driveway. She watched him for a few moments. He didn't even notice her there; she knew how much he loved the game. And no matter how much Dan pressured him, he would always love the game.

"Don't want be late for school. Cus' then you'll get a detention, and then you'll miss the first basketball practice of the year, and then daddy dearest will.."

Nathan cut her off my taking one more shot, then he grabbed his bag, "I need a ride,"

"Well I could…" Brooke smirked as she got in the driver's seat.

"what happened to your car?" Brooke asked.

"Well after the party yesterday, I was too drunk to drive, and you know I never drink and drive, " He said sarcastically then went on, "So Peyton insisted on driving me home, and my car's still at Tim's I think…I hope…"

"What a good girlfriend," Brooke stopped at a red light.

"Yeah she's even better in bed…" Nathan smirked. "So where were you last night?"

Brook frowned, she knew if she told him the truth he would be pissed. Truth was Derek, her boyfriend, had wanted to have a little fun of his own. Brooke knew, Nathan never liked Derek, and after what Derek had done to her…

But she didn't have to answer because just then she pulled into the parking lot, first day of a brand new year. Yay.

Brooke and Nathan got out of the car, and were immediately surrounded by people.

_Time to start acting, Scott. _

She smiled and did a few 'no ways' and 'oh my gosh's' then pushed her way through the crowd and made way to her brother who was kissing, much to all the girls' displeasure, none other than Brooke's best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey P. Sawyer, ready for a year of boys, boys, and more boys," Brooke called out.

Peyton pulled away from Nathan, and smiled, "Hell yeah B.Davis." Brook laughed and hugged her.

"Hey baby," A familiar husky voice said into her ear. Brooke closed her eyes for a second, wanting to scream, but she took a deep breath, turned around and kissed her boyfriend, Derek.

Nathan frowned and protectively stepped next to Brooke.

"Hey Scott, trying out for the team this year?" Derek said putting an arm around Brooke purposefully.

"Trying out for jack ass of the year?" Nathan replied coldly.

"Nate," Brooke said. Nathan looked at her pleading eyes. Then at the crowd that had gathered, all waiting for the first fight of the year. Then he got up real close to Derek and said softly so only he would hear,

"Listen, I don't know why Brooke took you back, but I swear to god if you hurt her…" He trailed off as the bell rang, and kids rushed to get to their classes.

Derek eyed Nathan for a second then smirked, "see ya later Babe," he kissed Brooke hard against her already hurting lips. She faked a smile at him, then looked at Nathan and Peyton, "Let's go," She said walking off into the building that roamed with murderers and rapists and protective brothers.

_Well have a fun first day, Scott. _


	3. Pictures of You

**Just so you guys know, this is gonna be a Brucas and a Naley.  
**

**volleyballgirl0323-** haha, no his character basically is psycho Derek, except the plot behind him is different. He's just another kid at Tree hill High.

**jeytonbrucasnaley**: Hi! Yeah I did that on purpose, I needed someone who everyone can picture as a psycho freak, and there Derek was, ready made for the job :D

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**: It's just gonna get more intenser…:D thanks for reviewing!!

**Ghostwriter626**: hahaha yeah.

**erika x3**: haha, I'll work that in somehow :D

Thanks so much for reviewing, and if you didn't review, then thanks for reading:D

Much amor♥  
Bj

* * *

**Pictures of You **

And boy did she have fun.

Detention on the first day, for being late, it wasn't her fault.

_I mean duty calls right?_

Wellllll in this case the 'duty' included retouching her makeup and doing her hair. Oh and also maybe some harmless flirting here and there.

Good thing Derek didn't see her with all those boys, He was a senior, and while most classes had juniors and seniors mixed, she had been lucky none of her classes had that certain senior. She shuddered at the thought of what he would do seeing her with all those guys, he lost it when she even looked at them.

Why she stayed with him? She didn't know. She honestly could tell herself that. And that was a first because Brooke Scott rarely did honest.

She realized it probably had something to do with the fact that she was scared of what he would do as soon as she said the words 'it's over.' It wasn't completely for that reason though. She knew Nathan, and even her dad would protect her against him.

Her feelings for Derek were so complicated, just a blur of words that didn't quite describe there relationship.

The thing was, Brooke thought after all that happened she somehow owed him. After all that they had been through. And she again couldn't lie to herself on this one, no matter how much it hurt, she kind of liked the way Derek was so insanely jealous over her. It made her feel special. And she loved the speeches he gave to her, even though they were the same ones over and over again, and she knew it would never stop, she loved hearing them…she was being selfish she knew, letting herself get hurt like this, just for some pleasures. That's what had started the mess in the first place.

Flashback.

_**Brooke slowly backed herself up against the wall. Derek looked at her, and instantly the raging anger inside his eyes changed to supposedly love and caring.**_

"_**Baby, Come on, you're not scared of me are you? Come on Babe, it's me you're boyfriend!" Derek drawled with a sly smile as he pulled Brooke to him and kissed her hard. **_

_**She groaned out in pain and she pushed him back. "Get away from me!"**_

"_**Baby come on, don't do this…I'm sorry ok?? I'm sorry, and I promise you it will never happen again. Baby please?" **_

"_**My names not 'baby' it's Brooke," She said through clenched teeth, eyeing the door to see if she had a chance of escape. **_

_**Derek sighed as anger boiled inside of him, but he kept calm, "Brooke. Can you blame a guy for being jealous? I mean look at you! You're hot, guys are always all over you. And that kills me babe. Can't a guy be jealous over his girlfriend?" **_

That's what would happen every time, and after that Derek would pull her into a heated one sided tongue wrestling match, and she would just let him. Let him toss her around like a rag doll.

_I guess that's what sluts do, let guys take 'advantage' of them. _

And Brooke had been called a slut. Many times. Hell she had called herself a slut.

Brooke made it to her last period, social interactions, just as the bell rang.

The teacher looked at her sternly for a minute then smiled and jabbed his head as to let her know to take a seat.

Brook took a seat next to Peyton and surveyed the class, most of the class were cheerleaders or jocks.

_Yay, all my friends are in this class._

Brooke rolled her eyes at herself. People like Brooke never did friends. Unless you call talking about who fucked who up, or who cheated on who, or _'like oh my gosh! Did you see what that girl was wearing?.'_

Oh and this was Brooke's all time favorite, "You are like so my best friend!" and then two seconds later calling them a bitch.

You gotta love the drama of High School Sluts. They should totally make a play called that, starring Brooke Scott.

Peyton nudged her and put her out of the joy of daydreaming about her pathetic life.

"So, you've known each other for what, all three years of high school at least?" The teacher, Mr. Smith was saying.

"You think you know them all, you might even call them your friends, but do you really know them?" Mr. Smith got up of his chair and came around to sit on his desk. He looked down at a sheet of paper, then looked directly at Brooke.

"Brooke?" He asked looking at her. She nodded.

"How long have you known Bevin?" He asked.

That totally caught her off guard, she was expecting him to ask who was the current president or something.

"Oh, um. I don't know, at least since the beginning of middle school," She said thinking back. When had she met Bevin?

"The beginning of middle school, long time, so do you consider her one of your friends?"

"Yeah, I guess," She said, and Bevin smiled at her. She gave Bevin a quick smile, then turned to the teacher.

Funny how he was asking her the one thing that she had been thinking about.

"So, what's her last name?" He asked simply.

Brooke started for a second, as she looked around the room. She glanced at Peyton who shrugged. Then she glanced at Bevin who was clearly embarrassed by this whole thing.

"I don't know," She said finally.

"And that," Mr. Smith said slapping his hand on the desk. "Is exactly my point. Look around you, You probably know everybody's name in this class, you might even know their last name, but do you know them? You have a picture of them , but do you see the million words etched into the pictures? Do you see who that person is, or only what everybody sees them as." Mr. Smith was silent for a moment.

"So I am going to pass around a bucket with all your names in it, half of the class will pick a name, whoever you get is the person you will get to know very well over the next month. You will get to know that person, then you will write a paper about your person. That paper must include what you saw them as before this assignment, and after. This will be your only major grade for the semester, you and your partner can get together on you own time, I will also have Fridays set up, so you can go anywhere ON CAMPUS during this period with you partner. That's all I have to say, and have fun,"

There was an excited murmur going around the class as the bucket was passed around.

"Who'd you get?" Brooke asked Peyton who shrugged.

"Rachel" Peyton said rolling her eyes, "What's too see? My paper will be two sentences, Before this assignment I saw Rachel Gatina as a skankin ass hoe. And after this assignment I have learned that she's…still a skankin ass hoe.

Brooke excitedly pulled out a name as the bucket came to her, just as the bell rang, she unfolded the paper, and her eyes narrowed.

This was the guy who had stolen her brother's spot on the team.

_Oh boy, Nathan's not going to like this._

"Who'd you get?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked up at a blonde haired guy talking with a girl with long auburn hair.

"Lucas Roe,"

"Nathan's gonna love that," Peyton said grabbing her books, "let's go, we have to get to cheerleading practice, it's not good for the captain and co captain to be late," Brooke nodded and gathered up her stuff.

_R-A-V- E-N-S. Let's gooooo RAVENS!! _

Wahoo.


	4. Dirty Love

**I heart everyone that reviewed! Enjoy this chap! One of the longest I've written. **

**BRUCASEQUALSLOVE**- hahaha, now watch I don't update for the next month :D

**jeytonbrucasnaley**- yup!! Definitely a lot of Brucas interaction ahead!! Hehe I love them. Enjoy this chap!

**Ghostwriter626**- lol :D

**tinycapricorn12**- lol :D You'll find out!

**daisygirl24**- I'm guessing you're a Brucas fan?? Haha me too! Love them! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**asharp4**- Hi! Wow, thanks so much for the review! It made my day! I really tried to make what Brooke felt about Derek as real as possible, I hope I did! And that's a really good idea about Peyton and Rachel, I'll work that in. It's gonna be tough though, they don't really interact much in the show. But I guess they make an interesting pair, the brooding artist and the town hoe..haha  
I hope Derek falls of a cliff too! But then again that's only wishful thinking ;)

**volleyballgirl0323**- Thank you:D

**erika x3**- Yeah that was one of my fav episodes too! I was thinking of a way for Lucas and Brooke to meet, cus' I didn't want to have Brooke strip in Lucas' car line in the show, and the whole 'pictures of you' thing tied in well! anways thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

**Mk**- Ohh there's gonna be a lot of love between Lucas and Brooke, whether she's with Derek or not! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Reviews are loved by me! Haha ;)**

**Much Amor♥  
Bj**

* * *

**Dirty Love**

Brooke bent down to get a drink of water from the water fountain, when suddenly she felt hand's underneath her cheerleading top. Surprised she choked on the water she was drinking, and turned around, gasping, to find herself face to face with none other then her dear boyfriend.

"Hey Derek," She murmured.

"Hey baby," he said huskily into her mouth.

She let him spit in her mouth, as his tongue tickled the roof of her mouth. "Baby, what's the matter? How come you're not kissing me back," He said putting a hand on either side of her cheeks and kissing her neck.

"Dereeekk, not now," Brook whispered backing up against gym doors. He continued to let his mouth roam her neck and collarbone.

Brooke knew there was no use, once he got started it wasn't likely he would stop. But thank god she didn't have to put up with this and longer, because a minute later the gym door were swung open and Peyton walked out. She took in the scene in front of her, and a look of anger crossed her face. Brooke looked at her over Derek's shoulder, and gave Peyton a warning with her eyes.

Peyton nodded, "um, Brooke?" she said as if she had no problem with a crazy psycho abusing her best friend.

Derek pulled away from Brook looking annoyed, "What?" he asked eyeing Peyton.

Peyton glared at him, then glanced at Brooke, "We need you in the gym," Brooke nodded and turned.

"Derek…" She started.

He let out an angry sigh but let her go from his grip, "I'll call later, ok, I feel like doing something tonight." A smile had come over his face now.

Brooke nodded and turned to leave, but again Derek caught her wrists.

"Baby, you're not mad at me are you? Cus' listen, babe, I love you," He said bending his head to kiss her once again.

Brook smiled a little, and nodded. "I love you to," And this time she kissed him back. Derek smiled, satisfied, and walked away.

There was a silence as Brooke and Peyton stood there, Brooke was first to break it, "We'd better get back in, "She said already opening the gym doors.

"Brooke, wait," Peyton said. Brooke took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Peyton," She whispered letting the doors go so they closed with a thud. Brooke stopped here not knowing what to say; finally she turned around almost pleading with her eyes for Peyton not to press the issue. She already beat herself up about Derek enough for her best friend to do it too, "we should get inside."

With that she left a worried and slightly exasperated Peyton alone in the hallway. Cheerleading practice was pretty much over, but most of the squad was sprawled around on the bleachers waiting for the basketball practice to get over. Brooke climbed the bleachers and sat down next to Bevin. Brooke was a bitch, but she did feel kind of bad about the whole thing that had happened last period.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, isn't that new guy on the team a total hottie?" Bevin exclaimed as Brooke took a seat next to her.

Brooke just raised her eyebrows and smiled. She watched the team scrimmage, and she couldn't help but laugh at the battle going on between her brother and Lucas. They never passed the ball to each other, and they were forever trying to hurt each other.

Like now, Tim had the ball, and both Nathan and Lucas were open. Nathan ran in front of Lucas and waved to Tim, who passed the ball to Nathan. But just as the ball got close Nathan ducked out of the way, so the ball ended up hitting Lucas in the eye.

"What the fuck," Lucas yelled as he clutched his eye. After the shock of being hit subsided anger took over his features, 'You son of a bitch," He exclaimed as he lunged at Nathan, but he was immediately held back by a couple of the guys on the team.

Nathan stood back and smirked at Lucas as he tried to break the hold Jake held on him, "You know, you should probably learn how to catch the ball before tomorrow's game,"

That pretty much did it, Lucas lunged out of Jake's hold and was about to throw a punch at a surprised Nathan, when a booming voice yelled, "Hold it right there,"

Lucas froze, and the whole team turned to see their very angry coach. He walked over to Lucas, "You sit this one out, that eye looks bad. And you," He said glancing at Nathan, "I want to have a word with you, the rest of you laps around the court,"

Nathan glared at Lucas, who smirked, and followed Whitey to his office.

Lucas stood up and walked to the bleachers, "Hey Lucas come sit by us," Some girls called. Lucas smiled, slightly embarrassed, and then took a seat by himself at the bottom steps.

Brooke eyed the back of his head from a few seats above him. He was damn hot. And what better time to go introduce herself to her partner for the next month, than now? She scooted down a couple of stairs so she was sitting next to Lucas.

He consciously looked at her, and she couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness.

"I'm Brooke," She said leaning back, "But I'm guessing you already knew that?"

He laughed nervously, "I'm Lucas,"

She smiled, "I know, I guess we're gonna be spending a lot of time together."

He nodded, "I guess," He didn't really know what to say, a total hot cheerleader had just plunked herself down next to him and introduced herself, what do you say?

"Soooo…" Brooke started not liking the silence, "my brother talks about you."

Lucas laughed, "He really doesn't like me does he?"

Brooke shrugged, and speak of the devil, a very angry Nathan walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" He asked eyeing his sister sitting with the guy he hated most in the world. Well the second guy he hated most in the world. Derek would be the first.

"Nothing, I'm just introducing myself, what's wrong with you?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, let's go," he said heading towards the gym.

"What? Why? You have practice don't you?" Brooke said following her brother.

"Damn it, Brooke, I said let's go!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah with that attitude you're gonna be walking home,"

Nathan sighed, "Brooke. I'm sorry, ok? Now can we please go?"

Brooke sighed too and headed back to her spot next to Lucas to pick up her books, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke walked outside and to her car where Nathan was leaning against it. She unlocked the doors and they both got in. They drove in silence for awhile then Brooke glanced at Nathan.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Nathan said monotonously as he stared out the window.

"Something," Brook retorted. When Nathan didn't say anything she asked, "What'd Whitey say?"

Nathan looked at her, and then he sighed, "Whitey said I can't play for him this season if I don't work things out with Lucas."

"So…..work things out with Lucas," She said simply.

"Brooke? It's Lucas! I hate him,"

"Why do you hate him? Cus he's better than you?"

Nathan glared at Brooke.

"What?" She asked, "I just want to know what he did to make you hate him so much. "

"I don't know, ok? Just fucking drop it,"

Brooke drove in silence for a while, "so anyways who'd you get for the thing in social interactions?"

"I don't know, someone named Haley James," Nathan said glad his sister had changed the subject.

"she's that one girl who always hangs out with Lucas," Brooke stated.

Nathan nodded, "She's pretty,"

"Nathan Scott just called a girl pretty? It's always hot, or sexy, or…"

Nathan laughed, "So anyways, who'd you get?"

Brooke was silent. Well he was going to find out sooner or later anyways. "Lucas Roe,"

Nathan whipped around so he was facing her completely, "And you're gonna go and tell the teacher you can't work with him right?"

Brooke looked at him, "No…"

"Brooke! What the fuck?"

"Nathan! This isn't my fuckin fault! And isn't this what the whole assignment is about, getting to know people?"

Nathan scoffed, "Since when do you want to get to know people?"

Brook smiled slyly, "well Lucas seems like an interesting person to get to know," She paused here, "And plus he's hot,"

Brooke laughed as Nathan glared, "More the reason I don't like him, my sister thinks he's hot." He shook his head.

"Yeah well better him then Derek," Brooke said without realizing she was saying it out loud. The look on Nathan's face made her want to take it back.

"Brooke," he said.

Brooke stared intently out the window. "Brooke look at me!" Nathan said.

"Damn Nathan, I'm kinda driving, unless you want me to crash into a tree or something," Brook pretended to think for a second, "Bu then again that might not be such a bad idea,"

Nathan sighed, "Brooke, what he did to you. I don't know why you took him back. Brooke, damn it, he raped you!"

"Yeah well it was a one time thing, he was drunk. He didn't mean it."

"Brooke, do you know how worried I get when you go out somewhere with him? How scared I get that he's gonna hurt you again. And when he kisses you, all I want to do is beat the shit out of him."

Brooke was actually pretty touched by the how worried her brother was, "Nathan, it's alright. He made a mistake. He hasn't hurt me at all since then. "

Nathan looked at her, "So he only did it that once?"

Brooke nodded, lying came easy to her, but for some reason how worried her brother was made her want to tell him everything. She took a deep breath, "Yeah, only that once."

Nathan reluctantly nodded letting it go.

As Brooke drove on, and Nathan stared out the window, both the siblings' thoughts were on one night 3 months ago.

**Flashback. **

"**Get in there," Derek said pushing Brooke inside the room and locked the door.**

"**Derek, baby, what's wrong?" Brooke asked him sweetly. She was scared shitless, but she didn't want to try anything on Derek when he was this mad. **

**Derek was already on top of her and kissing her, well it wasn't really kissing. It was more of smashing his lips down all over her body.**

"**Derek, we can do this later," Brooke said slightly pushing him of off her, "I want to get back to the party,"**

**Derek pushed away from her with anger, "What, so you can get back to flirting with that son of a bitch Jake?"**

**Brooke felt her stomach drop, "I wasn't flirting with him," She whispered softly. **

"**Sure looked like it to me," Derek pushed Brooke on to the bed, and she felt her head connect with something hard. The headboard. A pain shot through her head, so she moaned out in pain.**

"**That's more like it," Derek breathed in to her mouth, as he climbed on top of her. His hands were roaming around in her back, and she felt his hands make their way to the strings on her bikini. **

**Brooke rolled away from beneath him, "No!" she yelled as she made a mad dash to the door. **

"**You bitch!" He exclaimed as he ran at her pulling her back on top of him. He let his tongue run down her neck. **

**Brooke was crying as Derek pulled her shirt off of her. "No!" She yelled struggling in his arms. "Please don't" She whispered as he was pulling of his own shirt. **

"**Why Brooke? Huh?" Derek breathed heavily as he strangled her in his kisses, "How come you don't' ever want to have sex with me?" **

"**Don't you loovee me?" He slurred. He now had Brooke in her bathing suit and he was already working on untying a string on her bikini top. **

**Brooke's mind raced, as she bit her lips to keep herself from screaming out. He tossed her around in bed from side to side, her head banging the mattress hard as he thrust inside her. "Please don't, please god, stop," Brooke managed to say in a whimper. He ran his tongue down her stomach to her inner thighs, eating every part of her up. She felt dirty as is spit felt sticky all over he body, she felt selfish, why couldn't she help herself? Why was she sitting here crying while this beast scavenged her of all her rights. **

**She sent out one last helpless plea, and then collapsed on the bed from struggling. Derek knowing defeat when he saw it immediately started to 'play' rougher. Brooke could feel bruises threading down her neck and she was finding it hard to breathe. She was suffocating in this rancor of evil. He was strangling her in every way possible. **

**The last thing she saw, was the door being broken down, and the image of her brother pulling the defacer of off her.**

**The last thing she heard was a fist connecting with a bone, and imprecate words being thrown out in what sounded like her brothers voice.**

**The last thing she thought was 'Thank god'**

**And then she saw nothing, heard nothing, and thought nothing. **

**Blackout. **


	5. Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep

Hi guys! Thanks you so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot! Enjoy this chap!

**jeytonbrucasnaley**- lol...yup good thing for Nathan. Thanks for the review!

**tinycapricorn12**- Yeah there's something more to the story for why she took him back, but you'll have to stick around to know why! Thanks for the Review!

**asharp4-** She has to find a way to break up with Derek first! There's a reason why she's still with him, but you'll have to stay with me through the whole story to find out why! Thanks for the review!

**volleyballgirl0323**- Thank you :D

**wtlozy**- Here's your update! Hope this was soon enough :D Thanks for the review!

**Ghostwriter626**- yup :D

**daisygirl24**- Nathan and Brooke are like your typical brother/sister. They love each other, but they also have their fights. And no, Lucas and Nathan are not brothers! Haha.  
I'll try and find some ways to put humor in it, but I don't' do good with humor, angst is more of my thing. Lol. Um, I don't think mouth's going to be in the story :( I don't want too many characters in the story that I don't know what to do with! Anyways, thanks for the review :D

**bRuCaSNaLeY4eVeR**- yeah really :D

**ItsWhatYouDoToMe**- Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! Enjoy this chap :D

**Raqndome**r- hahaha yeah. Thanks so much for the review :D

I love reviews! So please review! But just know that I'm not doing this story for reviews, so I don't care if I don't get any reviews for a chap, I'll still update!

Much Amor♥  
Bj

* * *

Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep. 

Brooke sat at the dinner table with Nathan across from her, and her mom, Deb, next to her. The dinner was silent and awkward.

"So Brooke," Deb said finally not able to take the silent treatment from her kids. Brooke looked up from picking at her chicken, glanced at her mom, then looked back down at her food, "How's…you know…everything?"

Brooke had to work hard to keep her eyes from rolling, "Good," She said and then went back to her food.

"Cheerleading doing good?"

"Yeah,"

"School?"

"Yeah,"

"Anything happening?" Deb said as a final attempt to talk to her daughter.

Brooke finally looked her mother in the eyes, and smirked, "Yeah… Life." This came out a little bit bitchier than she had intended on it to.

"Brooke, I'm just trying to talk with my daughter, I'm tying to make things up with you. I just want to get to know you, and talk. I haven't seen you in a month" Deb said slamming her fork down on the table.

Brooke looked at her mom incredulously, and then glanced at Nathan, who was basically trying to stay out of the whole thing,

Was her mom fuckin serious?

"And whose damn fault is that?" Brooke yelled also slamming her fork down, and pushing her chair back so hard that it tilted over with a loud thud.

"Brooke Penelope Scott!" Deb yelled also standing up.

'Just stay out of my life, _mother, _you have no idea what's going on with me. Nobody does! You have no idea what's happened to me!_" _Brooke said putting emphasis on mother, " And don't call me by my full name, you lost that right a long time ago," With that she stormed out of the kitchen, and up to her room, not quick enough to not hear Deb say to Nathan, "So anyways, how's basketball?"

Brooke stormed up the stairs and to her room. She fell on her bed, as tears cascaded down the side of her, she felt her self suffocating. She was suffocating in the depths of the salty water, enough of them to wind her to the bottom of her own sleep. Feelings to deep to understand all she could do was hug her pillow tight to herself as a last life line. A last life line to save herself from the faces of her own cruelty.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

All it would take was for her to close her eyes, and she would be gone.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Now she was sitting up in bed, biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming. Bile and blood filled her mouth as she rocked herself back and forth. The tears had stopped, no more of them were making rivers down her face. But inside of her was a waterfall. Waterfall of salty tears rushing to make there way out of her hazel cages. She found she couldn't breathe, as she gasped and panted for the one thing that kept her living.

Breathe.

She couldn't do it, her mouth was full of saliva, and blood as she bit her lips. Her mind was screaming, pounding its fists on her head for the relief of a fresh breath of air. Yet her lungs were not cooperating, in the distance, she could feel her cell phone ringing, and dished clanging downstairs in the kitchen.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me._

She needed to breathe.

___Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Without emotion on her face, she slowly got up and stood for a second. Her world seemed to crash right there. Without emotions he made her way to her locked drawer. The drawer held many more secrets, much more than a silly little diary, or a silly little love note. Without actually doing it she unlocked the drawer, how she remembered were the key was, was beyond her. She rummaged through the pile of old diaries, and snapshots, all of which she looked happy in. She found herself scoffing. After all, like Mr. Smith had said they were only pictures. She only could read the million words etched into her hazel eyes smiling out from a picture of her winning homecoming queen, she only could read what her lips had really spoken, what her eyes had really seen…

___I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Her hands pushed all that aside until she found the one thing that would make her live again. Se slowly pulled it out, she hadn't done this in a long time, and she was afraid she wouldn't remember how. But she didn't need to worry. Her hands knew exactly what they were doing.

___This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

She slowly picked up the thing that saved, and killed her. She brought it to her wrists and made a thin line. She bled crimson, but she couldn't stop yet. She needed to keep going. Her breath came out in slow jagged pants. Another line crossed the first one, so there was a big red X on her hand.

This was where she usually stopped, being a coward, she would heave at the site of her own blood. But this time was different, she had to keep going, she had to save herself. She had to learn how to breathe again.

Again her she dragged a line across her soft pale skin. It crossed with another green line.

Deeper.

Her mind screamed at her to stop. But she had to breathe. She had to live again.

The next line was deeper than the other three. But she could go deeper. The pain was shocking her back to reality. Her mind flickered momentarily to her family. But she was too far gone now to let them intertwine.

___I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Memories were flying around her now, her head was heavy, and her eyes were flickering shut. Her own body was covered with thick, sticky, red blood. The red was what made her keep her eyes open. The shocking red.

Memories were now flying around her head, like swirls of magic spells.

_**She was six, and she was as the park. Her and Nathan were sitting on the swing. She wanted to fly, she wanted to fly away like the bird. Even then she had wanted to be set free from herself.**  
"**Make me fly mommy!" He six year old self called to a much younger, Deb.  
Deb had laughed and gotten up to push her daughter. **_

_**She was 11 and she was starting her first day in middle school, even then she was a slut.  
What kind of person was she calling her 11 year old self a slut. But it was true  
She had a boyfriend.  
Two boyfriends.  
At the same time. **_

_**She was 15, and she was in the arms of Derek. She was laughing as he dunked her in the pool. **_

_**She was 16 and she was crying in her room. Derek's arms were around her. They looked at the test. Positive.  
Then the scene changed to woods.**  
"**It's ok baby. I won't leave you ever, just do it."  
She had wailed and protested, but she knew she had to. What kind of crime would it have been if she a brought an innocent child in the world as her as its mother. She had done it, and that's when she had become a murdered. That's when Brooke Scott's world had changed. **_

Brooke gasped as she plunged back in to the spiraling realms of reality. She panted for a precious breath of air, and a few whiffs made there way past the tightening band around her lungs. Her eyes were getting heavy as they drooped shut, but she forced her self awake. Instead of saving her, those lines had killed her.

"Help," She cried weekly. It came out in nothing more than a whisper. Pathetic, what she was doing to herself, and then wanting saving from it.

Each breath was hard to come by. All she wanted to do was close her eyes. Finally she gave in.

Maybe now she could be in a better place.

___I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

___**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

* * *

_What do you think? Think she died? You'll find out!_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the song, Prelude 12/21 by AFI _**


	6. Everything has an Afterwards

Hey guys! Been awhile, well actually I've gone a whole year without updating a story…

BTW did anyone hear the spoiler in s5 that Brucas is not over yet? Well I love Brucas, it's not that I don't like Leyton, (well ok I don't like them,) it's just that I don't like Peyton.

But I really hope they don't start this whole thing over again, I mean I don't' think mark would be so stupid to start a love triangle all over again. So idk about that rumor, but I read it a couple of times on the computer, so I was wondering if anyone else read it too.

Anyways to the reviewers I love so much!

**dolcegrazia**- Thank you so much!

**rippedjeans**- Yeah same here, glad you like it! Derek's gonna be in it a while longer to cause a lot more drama and pain. Angst is the word…

**daisygirl24**- A very very hot blonde male. Lol. Glad you think it's depressing! That was my goal, lol.

**scrawn**- yeah I wanted it to be something besides anything having to do with the leyton/brucas drama. I'm glad you like it! And THANK YOU for reviewing!

**wtlozy**- Soon enough for you? Yeah I know it's been while…lol. Enjoy this chap!

**jeytonbrucasnaley**- lol yeah…pretty much. Lol. Enjoy this chap!

**volleyballgirl0323**- yeah I wouldn't have much of a story then, lol. it was an abortion, I read it again and I understand why you think she killed it after it had been born. But it was an abortion. I have no idea on that subject so I have no idea if you can abort by yourself, but I read some stories where they had the characters abort themselves…so yeah. Lol.

**erika x3**- Yes he does, which is why Brooke isn't going to die…yet…:X

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long!!! Thank you so much!

**Ghostwriter626**- njoy this chap :D

**Raqndomer**- lol. It was an abortion…yeah I can see where you got confused on that, I have no idea if you can abort yourself or not, but oh well. It was an abortion. Thank you so much! Your review made my day, and of course I didn't think you were being rude! Actually you helped! I sat down to write right after I read you review!  
I can lie and tell you I had writers block, or I can be honest and say I just got lazy… lol. Well I hope this chap makes up for it! But really I've gone a year without updating some of my stories! I think you just saved me from doing that again! Lol. I'll finish this story I promise! Thanks again!

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**- Thank you! Enjoy this chap!

**romance in the rain- **lol thanks! Enjoy this chap!

BTW guys Brooke did have an abortion. She didn't kill it after it was born, that'd be horrible!

Brucas in the next chap!

Enjoy! Much amor♥  
Bj

Chap 6

* * *

**Everything has an Afterwards**

"_You're what?" Derek yelled as he turned to face 15 year old Brooke. She cowered at his intense gaze. _

"_I'm…I'm…pregnant," She said again, knowing full well that he had heard her the first time. _

"_No! There is no way in hell you're pregnant!" Derek yelled as he slammed his fist at the wall. _

_Brooke stepped forward with her eyes narrowed. "Yeah well this isn't exactly 'hell' is it?" She knew she should never have said those words even before she had said them. Derek turned forcefully around as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his room. He slammed the door shut, making sure it was locked. He turned to face her, as his hand made hard contact to her cheek. _

_Brooke barely had time to register the pain before she found his lips crash against her. Brooke struggled against his body, as she moaned and tried to free herself from his dirty spit going into her mouth. He grabbed her arms as he backed her against the wall. _

_Next thing she knew, her shirt was off. Her shirt was off. And now Derek was working on getting her bra off. _

_Brooke finally managed to push him away, "No!" She bent down to grab her shirt when she again felt Derek's lips. _

"_What? You don't want to haze sex now? You were perfectly happy to do it with me when you were tying to make that jackass, what's his name, jealous." He was kissing between her cleavage, and his hands where everywhere. _

"_You're just a slut aren't you?" He picked her up and threw her on the bed, and himself on top of her. _

"_No!!" She yelled squirming beneath his weight. _

"_You're just a worthless piece of shit that is good for nothing but spreading your legs apart, and you know it. I feel sorry for the kid, having you for his mother," He punched her, and a throbbing pain went through her head. "Just another slut," He whispered in her ear, as he thrust roughly inside her. _

"NO!!" Brooke sat up all of a sudden only to find herself surrounded by her family. She looked around her, and saw that she was in the hospital. Her wrists were bandaged and she had an IV hooked to her. She slowly looked up at her parents and Nathan who were all, much to her surprise looking at her with concern in their eyes.

She looked into Deb's eyes and saw the worry and pain only a mother would have for her child.

Dan's eyes, of course held the relief that his off spring was ok, but also there was pity there. She didn't need anyone's pity. Especially his.

And then Nathan's eyes; There was nothing there. She had never seen such a blank look before.

Nobody said anything, or did anything. Nathan had put his hand on her knee, as she lay back onto the headrest.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Nathan's hand slowly moved to her hand, and he gripped it tightly. Almost as if, if he let go, she would drift away.

"Well," Deb started her voice hoarse. But Dan was the one that continued." No, I think Brooke knows damn well what happened."

"Dan!" Deb yelled as she grasped her husband's hand. Dan looked at the place where his wife had touched him, and then to his wife with suck intense hatred that Deb slowly reclined her hand, and seemed to shrink away back into her seat. Nathan gripped her hand tighter as Dan turned back to his daughter;

"You tried killing yourself didn't you? Huh Brooke? Well congratulations you almost did. And then what; what'd you think would have happened? Did you think that we would all mope around for you? Did you expect that we would all feel sorry for you? Why'd you do it? Huh Brooke? Sounds like a damn call for attention to me." With that Dan pushed out of his chair and out the door. The room was dead silent. Brooke could only look away in shame as Deb leaned forward to touch her daughter.

"Brooke…" she started. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No, mom, he's right. It was just a sorry ass call for attention. Ok? Happy now? Yeah I wanted you guys to feel sorry for me, and cry for me." Brooke turned over so she was looking at Nathan.

Nathan.

He was sitting there with a dead look on his face. No emotion passed through his face. Nothing. It was empty. He avoided looking into her eyes, and instead stared at her bandaged wrists. Brooke squirmed a little under his gaze on her arms, but he didn't seem to notice. Her mother was saying something. She heard things along the line of, "Don't listen to your father," and "Honey why'd you do it?" But Brooke's mind was on Nathan. She needed to talk to him.

"Mom, can you please leave? I need to talk to Nathan,"

Deb stopped mid sentence as she looked between her daughter and her son. Brooke was looking at Nathan, and Nathan seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Honey, maybe you should get some…."Deb began but Brooke interrupted her. "Mom! Damn it, just go!"

Deb looked angry for a second, but recovered quickly, and placed a kiss on Brooke's brown waves. With one more backward glance at her kids, she left the room.

Nathan had taken his hand back, and was leaning back in his seat. He still was doing anything to avoid looking at her.

"Nathan," Brooke said quietly sitting up in her bed. Now Nathan was looking at her. In his eyes passed too many emotions to put into words.

"Brooke, what the hell were you thinking? You, you can't just, you tried to…damn it Brooke!" Nathan said as he slammed his chair back and stood up.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," Brooke said in a small voice. She sat up straighter as Nathan walked to the windowsill and rested his head on his hand.

"Sorry? Brooke, if I hadn't found you, you wouldn't be here to say sorry! It doesn't cut it!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, Nathan, listen to me please," Brooke tried again. Tears were streaming down her face, Brooke never cried emotionally. Sure maybe when they lost a basketball game, or when Derek hit her, or even when she didn't get sex that night. But never because she was emotionally hurt, she dealt with that pain in other ways.

"How long?" Nathan asked as he turned to look at her, his eyes blazing.

Brooke stammered a little, "I…uh…I don't know. Nathan, I'm sorry!"

"You know what Brooke, don't ok? Don't start with that crap, ok?" Nathan shook his head, and his gaze softened as he sat at her side. "Why'd you do it?" He asked quietly.

Brooke sighed, as she turned her head away a little.

Why did she do it? There were so many things going on. It wasn't so much about the whole thing with her mom, as it was about the whole thing with Derek; That and 16 years of hurt and pain, and faking a smile everyday.

"Nathan, I…I don't want to talk about it," Brooke said quietly. Nathan looked for a minute like he was going to protest, but giving in he nodded. She gazed into his dark blue eyes, and emotions seemed to be swimming in his icy depths. If only she could read eyes. Truth was she wasn't good at reading anything, let alone people.

Nathan took a hold of her hand as he said quietly and sincerely, "Listen, Brooke, we might not get along all the time, but you're my sister, and the only family I have. You…you mean more than anything to me…and if something had happened to you…I…I," Nathan broke of as Brooke reached up and put her arms around him. She hugged him, and he hugged back. Nathan truly was the one person that she could hug, and mean it.

"I love you," She whispered softly into his chest. He just held her tighter, as she snuggled in closer to him.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Nathan slowly let go of Brooke. He got up and walked to the door, and in came Peyton. Her hazel eyes were wet with tears, as she stopped abruptly a few feet away from Brooke's bed.

"Peyton, I…" Brooke said. She really didn't know what to say. Truth was she didn't want to say anything.

Nathan realizing the two wanted to be alone spoke up, "I'm gonna leave now, I have to get to the game. I'll see you guys later." He bent down to kiss Brooke on the head, and he gave Peyton a quick hug, which she didn't return because her gaze was still on Brooke.

'Peyton, I…" Brooke stopped when Peyton started talking slowly.

"Brooke, this is about Derek isn't it? He's killing you Brooke! Physically, yeah. But so much more emotionally! You, you nearly tried to kill your self!" Peyton yelled.

Brooke spoke up quietly, but her voice getting louder with each passing breath, "Listen, Peyton, You can be my friend, or guidance counselor, or parent, and tell me the obvious, or you can be my best friend, and…and…" Brooke broke off as realization hit her hard. She collapsed back into the bed, sobbing as Peyton slowly came by her bedside. Peyton simply bent down and grabbed Brooke in a hug. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken.

The two friends stayed like that for a long time.

A knock on the door suddenly brought them back. Peyton and Brooke both wiped their tears, and Peyton stood up to open the door.

Peyton regretted opening the door, as soon as she opened it. There stood none other than Derek.

"Brooke," He exclaimed as he pushed passed Peyton and to his 'girlfriends' side. "Brooke, what happened? They wouldn't tell me anything! God, I was so worried!" He bent down and pulled Brooke gently into a hug.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into her hair. She nodded, and looked at him. He look genuinely concerned for her. He pulled her close into him, and gently stroked her hair. Despite everything, Brooke couldn't help but smile a little. Exactly opposite of what Peyton was doing right now.

"Derek, I think you should leave," Peyton said quietly but firmly.

"What?" Derek exclaimed as he pulled away from Brooke and looked at Peyton, clearly only realizing she was there.

Peyton opened her mouth, but Brooke cut in, "No it's alright, um Peyton don't you have to get to the game?"

Peyton looked at Brooke incredulously, but she only shook her head slightly. She silently mouthed 'go' over Derek's shoulder. Peyton glanced at Derek, and then nodded. She came over, gave Brooke a hug, and reluctantly left.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Derek asked getting on the bed next to Brooke. Brooke shrugged not knowing what to say. "You know I get the feeling she never really liked me. Maybe she's just jealous," He said with a smirk before bending down to kiss her.

"So anyways, what happened?" Derek said leaning against her bed rest. He pulled her into him, so she was leaning into his chest.

"Um, Well," She didn't know what to say, "I um, I tripped and smashed into a glass vase. And…"

Pathetic she knew. But Derek was kind of bust kissing her neck to even hear what she was saying.

"Um Derek," Brooke said squirming. He was being so sweet to her…" I think you should go…visiting hours are almost over…"

"Trying to get rid of me?" Derek asked.

Brooke looked up at him with fear in her eyes, but Derek only smirked. "Relax, babe, I'm just kidding. So call me when you get out?" Brooke smiled and nodded. She even returned the kiss he gave her. He walked to the door to leave, but in came a doctor, and her 'parents'

Derek smiled politely to Deb, and Dan, turned around winked at Brooke and left.

"Brooke, Honey, this is Dr. Johnson. She's a psychiatrist…"

Brooke cut her off, as she sat up, "A psychiatrist? What? I'm not Psych or crazy! I don't need a shrink."

Deb opened her mouth to speak but Dr. Johnson cut in, "Let me…" Deb nodded and Dr. Johnson came to Brooke's bed side.

"Brooke, we know that you're not crazy, I'm just here to talk…" the doctor said with a nice smile.

Brooke looked at her parents, Deb was looking hopeful that Brooke would accept the help, and Dan was well…he was sipping his copy and reading sports illustrated. Go figure.

"Well go ahead, talk…" Brooke said and smirked when both the doctor and Deb smiled, "Doesn't mean I'm going to listen…"

The doctor frowned a little and glanced back at Deb who spoke to Brooke, "Honey she just wants to help you…"

"I don't remember asking for help…" Brooke said.

Deb frowned, "Brooke, you nearly tried to kill yourself! You need help!"

"I tried to kill myself? Really who knew?" Brooke said smirking.

"Brooke…" Deb said with anger in her eyes.

Dr. Johnson interrupted, "Brooke, I'm just going to ask some questions ok? Can I do that?"

Brooke looked at her Doctor, was she serious? She was talking to Brooke like she had a mental problem or something.

"Sure, but doesn't mean I'll answer…"

The doctor frowned and turned back to Deb, "um, maybe another time would be appropriate for this…"

Deb looked defeated as she nodded. The doctor turned to Brooke, smiled politely, nodded to Deb, glanced at Dan who was flipping through the magazine, and was gone.

"I'm tired, turn the light off when you leave ok?" Brooke said as she turned to her side.

A psychiatrist?

Seriously? No way in hell.


	7. Free Throws and Other Stuff

**Hey guys, wow, thanks for the reviews! **

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE****- **Yeah I hate Derek too! Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

**daisygirl24****- **Lucas is in this chap :D Yeah I can't wait till Derek gets the shit beat out of him either! Thanks and enjoy!

**volleyballgirl0323**- no problem and thanks :D

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**- Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**asharp4**- Wow! Lol. I'm glad I made you feel that way in a weird reverse sort of way! You got a point with her talking to a stranger, but think about it would you want to vent everything out to someone who you don't even know who probably doesn't truly care?  
Hehe, so enjoy this chap and thanks for the review!

**jeytonbrucasnaley**- yeah that's usually how abusive relationships work, not that I know first hand or anything. Thanks and enjoy this chap!

**Raqndome**r- Ugh, that's disgusting…haha I'm trying to make Derek be kind of like Nathan in s1 except much much more aggressive. You know doing something bad (in this case practically raping her) and then apologizing and saying I love you. Thanks for the review!

**Ghostwriter626**- Yeah, but I don't think she's ready to ask for help just yet. So enjoy this chap!

**PetiteN'Sweet528**- Aww thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!

Much Amor♥  
Bj

Chap 7

* * *

**Free Throws and Other Stuff. **

"Sweetie are you sure you want to go to school today?" Deb asked worriedly glancing up from her coffee.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure." She grabbed an iced tea from the refrigerator and made to leave the house, but stopped when she felt Deb's hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, maybe, you should…stay home after everything that happened, and maybe talk to someone…" Deb trailed off at the look in Brooke's eyes.

"No," Brooke said simply and opened the door.

"But honey…"

"Honey….? Sweetie….?" Brooke turned around fiercely and glared at her mother, "I like to be called Brooke" And with that she stormed out of the house. Her mom had tried to her to 'talk' all weekend. What was there to say?

_Yeah, Hi, I'm Brooke Scott and I tried to kill myself. Actually I tried a couple of times before…Why did I try to kill myself? Well, I am pretty damn messed up, in the head I mean. And I'm a slut who likes nothing better than to spread my legs out, especially for my 'boyfriend' Derek. Oh and by the way he raped. He says he does it because he gets jealous. It's actually pretty sweet. So then he beats the crap out of me, and I let the crap get beaten out of me. Why? Cus' I'm Brooke Scott, that's why._

Yeah that was going to happen.

Brooke walked down to the garage were Nathan was leaning against his car.

"Hey hotshot," Brooke said as she got in the passenger seat of Nathan's car. Nathan smirked and got in.

"Got you car back?" Brooke said as she checked her makeup in the rearview mirror.

"No shit," Nathan said as he started his car, "why don't' you take your car?" He asked.

"Don't know, don't feel like driving I guess."

Nathan nodded and turned the radio on. The rode with the music blaring for a couple of minutes, when Nathan turned hesitantly towards her, Brooke looked at him and sighed.

"Nathan, I'm fine really," Brooke said softly.

"No Brooke, you're not. You're not fine, how can you be after all this shit? It's not fine to be fine after what happened," Nathan said desperately.

"Well I'm fine," Brooke mumbled and stared out the window.

Nathan sighed, "Come on Brooke, what's going on?"

"Nothing…" Brooke said.

"Damn it Brooke!" Nathan said as he griped his steering wheel, "If nothing were going on you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself!"

Brooke looked down at her shoes, and Nathan immediately softened his gaze.

"Brooke, listen…" Nathan started but was cut off by Brooke's cell phone ringing.

Nathan sighed again as Brooke gratefully picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey baby," Her 'boyfriends' voice came through the receiver.

Brooke glanced at Nathan who was reoccupied with driving. Then she said slowly, "Hi…"

"Listen meet me behind the school during last period."

Brooke didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then she took a deep breath, "I can't, I have class,"

"Brooke, you've ditched class before, come on we can have some fun…" Brooke could defiantly picture the smirk on his face through the phone.

"I can't,"

"Damn it Brooke!" Derek yelled making Brooke flinch, and then she heard him take a deep breath, "Whatever, just call me ok?"

"Ok," Brooke said monotonously.

Nathan looked like he was about to say something but by this point they were already at the school, with five minutes to get to class. Brooke ran out of the car and towards the building with Nathan not far behind.

"Hey Brooke wait up," Nathan yelled as he caught stride with her. "Um, listen after school; can you get a ride with Peyton or somebody?"

Broke glanced at him as they raced up the stairs, "Why?"

"Cus, I have to go home and you have cheerleading so…"

"Well don't you have basketball practice?" Brooke asked and immediately Nathan glared.

"No, I don't"

"Nathan what the fuckin hell? Dad's gonna kill you once he finds out, and what's more, you god damn love that game. I can't believe you'd let your too big for you ass pride get in the way…"

"You know what Brooke? You shouldn't be sitting there lecturing me, when obviously your ass needs a little preaching too, considering you nearly tried to kill yourself!" Nathan yelled as they got to their lockers.

Brooke's face went blank as she looked up at her brother, "Go to hell, Nathan," With that she headed off the first period.

Brooke made it through the day alright as last period drew near. Things were like they always were. What more was there to it?

* * *

Brooke walked in to social interactions with a sigh. The day was almost over. She slunk into a seat in the back. 

"Hey mama you lookin' fine," Someone yelled from behind her.

Brooke groaned as she turned around to face Tree Hill's one and only Man Whore, Tim. "First of all, you do know you're white right? Or are you color blind? And second of all, fuck off."

A couple of people whooped as Tim sneered, "Maybe we can fuck off together. You're feisty Brooke. I like that in bed,"

Brooke rolled her eyes as a couple of guys high fived Tim. The bell rang and Mr. Smith got up and silently sat on his desk tapping his foot and stared at the door. In the next five minutes 10 guys showed up huffing.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith. The girl's gym class is doing swimming and…" The guy trailed off at the look on Mr. Smith's face. "And we thought it would be nice to set the towels out for them…"

Mr. Smith glared at them, "Take a seat, and next time detention."

The group of guys walked past Brooke's seat as she heard someone mock the guy,

"_And we thought it would be nice to set the towels out for them? _What the hell?"

Nathan walked past Brooke's table clearly trying to talk to her, but Brooke turned away and pretended to be interested in the chirping, jittery birds outside the window. She heard Nathan sigh and walk away.

"Alright class, you and you're partner can get together now. Just remember STAY on the campus, and be back five minutes before the bell rings." Mr. Smith said.

There was a murmur of excitement as people got up to find their partners.

Brooke saw Peyton eyeing Rachel with a look of annoyance, "Town whore meets mega emo minus the cheer cheerleader. Should be fun…Well bye best friend," Peyton rolled her eyes.

Brooke gathered her books and flounced off too where Lucas and Haley were sitting together at the front of the class.

"Hey partner, ready to do this thing?" Brooke said behind Lucas making him jump.

Lucas looked flustered as he nodded, "Oh, um yeah sure…" He looked at Haley helplessly as she shrugged.

Just then Nathan walked up to them; He glared at Lucas who glared right back.

"You're Haley right?" He said to the girl with the auburn hair.

She nodded, and this time it was her turn to look at Lucas helplessly.

"Oh, and Brooke about this morning…" He trailed of looking at Brooke who shrugged.

"Yeah whatever,"

Nathan gave Brooke a quick hug, and turned back to Haley. "OK well, let's go…" Nathan started walking towards the door

Haley got up and started to follow, she glanced back at Lucas one last time, who shrugged, and was gone.

"So, um, where do you want to go?" Lucas asked glancing at her.

Brooke smiled; he was cute when he was nervous. "Follow me," she said flouncing out the door.

Brooke smiled thinly; she loved how she made him so nervous. She looked at him looking at her and smirked when he suddenly looked away.

"So, um where are we going?"

"You'll see," She said simply. She led him to the gym doors, and opened it to reveal the dark silent basketball court, with the tree hill raven in the middle. She was overcome with a sense of calmness, as she stepped on to the shiny polished floor. She glanced at Lucas, and saw that he looked different on the court. He looked more relaxed. She looked more closely at his features, his blue eyes shone on his face, his abs were clearly outlines through is shirt, his….

''So, um…I guess we have to get to know each other." Brooke shook her mind back to reality and saw Lucas standing in front of her.

Brooke nodded and took a seat on the bleachers and smiled, " I'm Brooke Scott, captain of the cheersluts, part of a fucked up family, guilty of spreading my legs almost every night, and some other stuff I won't bore you with," She stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you,"

Lucas laughed and shook he hand. He took a seat next to her. "So, um, I heard you were in the hospital over the weekend…"

Brooke's heart stopped, did everyone know? "What happened?"

Brooke sighed in relief, "Oh well I tripped, and got glass shards in my wrists,"

Lucas sucked in a breath, "Oh, ouch,"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, so…,"

Lucas shrugged, "so what do you like to do?"

Brooke smiled slyly at him, "Have sex, how bout you?"

Luca laughed at her and looked around the gym, "Basketball," The way he said 'basketball', just that one word, held all the emotion and passion in the world.

Brooke glanced at him, "You really love that game don't you?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah I really do," There was silence for a while, it wasn't an awkward or eerie silence, it was just silence. Brooke looked up at Lucas, and their eyes met. The world seemed to stop for Brooke as Lucas's electrifying gaze met her hazel one. They seemed to be in some sort of trance, Brooke felt a band tighten around her lungs, and she realized she had been holding her breath, afraid to breathe, afraid to break the spell. Lucas's eyes seemed to x-ray into her, he was looking at her, but he was really seeing her. And that scared the shit out of Brooke.

She was first to break the gaze, as she quickly glanced away. Lucas seemed to come out of the spell to as he shook his head. Brooke was silent, what was that all about?

Lucas has now gone back to staring around the gym, and Brooke was kind of sitting there leaving back, panting heavily.

Just then Brooke spotted a basketball rack holding basketballs on. She sat up and said suddenly with a smile, "Let's play basketball," Se exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to the basketballs.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as he let out a confused laugh," What?"

"Let's play basketball," Brooke stated as she got a ball and dribbled it, or well she really bounced it, onto the court.

"Um…sure…I guess," Lucas said as he stood up and jogged onto the middle of the court.

"First one to ten wins," Brooke said as she bounced past him.

"Wait; hold on, we're playing against each other?"

Brooke stopped in mid dribble and turned around, "Yeah, is there a problem?"

Lucas looked baffled, "No not really, it's just that…"

"It's just that you think I'm gonna lose? And you're too much a 'gentleman' to beat a girl?"

Lucas looked like he was going to deny that, but when he saw Brooke had a playful twinkle in her eye, he smiled, "Yea pretty much,"

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that attitude won't we? Ooh, and to make it more interesting, loser has to strip."

Lucas looked at Brooke smirking," The sheets?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "So, deal?"

Lucas looked kind of nervous again, as he stammered out, "I, um, I…"

Brooke laughed, "Relax, I was kidding, loser has to buy the winner dinner, Deal?"

Lucas stared at Brooke for a second, amused, then smiled at her slyly, "You're on,"

Brooke met his gaze with equal 'slyness', "well then start unbuttoning, cus you're going down,"

Lucas straightened up as he slowly advanced towards Brooke, "You sure about that?" He said as he lunged at her, Brooke was ready for that one; she dodged quickly out of the way, and sent Lucas stumbling. As he was on the ground Brooke quickly dribbled to the free throw line and made a shot. She let out a whoop as it swished right in.

Brooke looked turned to Lucas raising her eye brows, Lucas smiled at her, "Pretty good, you didn't even stick your foot out when you shot,"

"Yeah well that's what you get for having Nathan and Dan Scott in your family,"

Lucas grabbed the basketball and threw it to Brooke, "0-2," He said as Brooke bounced it back with a check.

Lucas dribbled slowly close to Brooke looking her in the eye the whole time, Brooke scoffed and eyed him right back. Suddenly Lucas lunged to the right, but again Brooke knew that move, she stuck out her foot so Lucas stumbled over yet again. She laughed and grabbed the ball running towards the net, "Hey that's traveling!" Lucas yelled as he ran after her, Brooke threw the ball in the air; it bounced of the back board and went in.

"4-0," she said smirking at Lucas who stood bemused by her side, he grabbed the ball and threw it to her to check. When he had the ball again he advanced slowly towards her, he dribbled in front of her for a few minutes, and then quickly jabbed to the right, Brooke with her quick reflexes also stepped to her left to block him, and Lucas laughed as he quickly lunged to the left and had a clear way to the basket. He shot, and being the shooting guard he was, made it.

Brooke nodded her head pretending to be impressed, "Not bad…my turn," She exclaimed as he threw her the ball. She slowly dribbled towards him, and as soon she got to him she jabbed the basketball right into his groin.

"Aww, man, shit," Lucas groaned as he clutched his stomach, Brooke laughed and made a shot.

"Ok, that was definitely a penalty, I get a free throw" Lucas exclaimed as he jogged her over, his eyes holding pain.

Brooke just laughed, "Have it your way," She exclaimed as she threw him the ball. He got it as he walked to the free throw line. She ran up behind him, as he dribbled the ball getting ready to shoot.

Brooke smirked as she put her arms around his torso, outlining his abs. "Jeez, you've got some muscles," she moaned in his ear.

Lucas glanced at her, 'What that is not fair!"

"Who said that I'm fair?"

Lucas scoffed at her as he turned, or tried to turn his concentration back on the ball and the net. Brooke continued to feel his whole body and advanced down to his shaft. She paused there, fingering the edge of his pants through his shirt.

She leaned in as she whispered, "You gonna shoot?"

Lucas glanced at her, and raised his eyebrows. He shot, and the ball missed completely hitting the matted wall behind the basket.

Brooke laughed as she pretended to wipe of her hands, Lucas glanced at her, "Oh so that's how you wanna play huh?"

He ran towards her, and she shrieked as he picked her up. "Lucas put me down!" she yelled as he spun her around. "Put me down right now!" She laughed.

Lucas smirked, "Have it your way," And he dropped her gently on the ground.

"Oh you think you're funny?" She yelled as she jumped up and chased after him. He laughed as he stopped, so she ran right into him.

"Yeah actually I do," He put his arms around behind her and started to tickle her. Brooke screamed with laughter, as tears came to her eyes.

"Lucas…stoo..stt..pple," she breathed as he continued to try and tickle her. She flopped every which way, but is hands always found another spot to tickle. He laughed at Brooke, who was squirming and withering under his hold.

Just then there was a loud bang, as the gym doors opened. Lucas jumped off of Brooke, and turned to see Whitey standing there, looking amused at the two of them.

"What are you two doing in my gym?" His voice boomed through the whole gym.

Lucas glanced at Brooke and spoke up, "well, we, there's this thing…"

He was interrupted as Whitey held up his hand, "I don't want to know, jut get out of here, and get to class,"

Lucas and Brooke nodded as they scurried past the coach, "Oh and Scott," he said stopping the two.

Brooke turned around, and looked at the coach. "Tell your brother, I expect to see him play this season," Brooke glanced up at Lucas, who was looking away awkwardly.

Brooke nodded, "Sure, coach,"

He nodded at the two of them, and turned towards his office. Brooke and Lucas went out in the empty hallway filled with endless rows of lockers.

"So, guess you have to buy me dinner," Broke said playfully punching Lucas in the arm.

Lucas shook his head, "No I think you said 'first one to ten' nobody got to ten,"

Brooke opened her mouth, and the closed it again, "Fine whatever," She sighed, "But I won, o I have to get something,"

Lucas looked at her cautiously, "What do you want…?"

Brooke laughed, "Hmm, well what I want is to have sex with you, " she looked as Lucas eyeing her, "Just kidding, " she said, "But seeing that's not going to happen, I want you to come to the party at my house tonight,"

"Tonight" Lucas asked her.

Brooke nodded, but Lucas looked unsure, "well, I don't really do parties…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Lucas still hesitated a little, but Brooke spoke up, "You can bring your friend too if you want,"

Lucas finally shrugged, "Sure I'll ask her,"

Brooke smiled satisfied as they got to their classroom door, "Oh and Lucas?" Lucas stopped in the door way and turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"I had fun today,"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah me too,"

* * *

_I Hope you guys liked it, I know a lot of people were waiting for Brucas to come in so…anyways I had fun writing this chap even though it was difficult for me, with the basketball part, and especially the fluff. I don't really write fluff, or love stories. I just can't do it! Angst is more of my thing! Not that I'm a depressed child or anything, anyways, there's a button down there that say REVIEW so please click it! Lol, thanks guys! _

_Much Amor♥  
Bj_


	8. Just one Touch

**This is kind of random, but in chapter two I accidentally wrote B. Davis instead of B. Scott. Yeah…lol. Ok so we'll pretend her middle name is Davis or something, Brooke Penelope Davis Scott. Idk, lol, it's not really a big deal, but thought I'd point it out! **

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but as I said I don't update regularly, and hw is just killing me! I hate high school**!

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! I love you guys!

**volleyballgirl0323**- thanks, glad you liked it! Enjoy!

**Mk**- I hate him too! But I'm glad I made him hateable lol! Enjoy this chap!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Sorry for the long wait! But I hope you enjoy this chap!

**Riley06**- thanks so much! I love brucas! Glad you liked it :D

**jeytonbrucasnaley**: Yeah I hate fluffism, Idk, it just doesn't seem realistic, but I'm glad it was believable!

**asharp4**- Yeah, I wanted to show that when Brooke is with Lucas she can be herself, and that will eventually allow her to open up to him! I'll put some Naley in there! It's to early now for anyone to find out, but I'll get there! Keep reading, and thanks for you awesome reviews!

**daisygirl24**: Hahha, yeah pretty much. I was going low on the Cute ways Brooke could have on the game up to ten points, so I had to have them interrupted, lol! Enjoy this chap!

**Ghostwriter626** Glad you think so! Enjoy!

**Raqndomer**: Hahaha, that means a lot, I can not write fluff for the life of me, I either do too little of it, or too much of it! But I'm glad it was believable! So enjoy this chap!

**brunettebabe71**: Aww thanks!

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**: Thank you so much, enjoy this chap!

**erika x3** Definitely a lot more Brucas! Enjoy this chapter!

**snowbabie**: Hehe, there's A LOT more brucas coming your way! Hehehe. Stick with me till the end, and maybe I'll throw in someone beating the out of Derek just for you! Lol, enjoy this chap!

Read, review and mostly…Enjoy!

**Much Amor♥  
Bj**

Chapter 8

* * *

**Just one Touch**

Brooke walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning, where Nathan was chugging down milk out of the carton. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked to the refrigerator.

"Don't ask me if I want some," Brooke exclaimed seeing that that had been the last milk carton.

Nathan glanced up at her and smirked the famous Scott smirk, "I won't"

Brooke pretended to be mad at him, as she glared her glare, "You're supposed to ask me if I want some…"

Nathan laughed, he looked straight at Brooke and took another swig. Then he let it all back out slowly, "Want some?" He asked holding out the carton to her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, how could she have not seen that coming? Brooke walked over with her iced tea, and sat in front of her brother. There was silence for a while as Brooke worked on getting her bagel spread with fat free cream cheese, and Nathan flipped through the sports section of the newspaper. After a second Nathan glanced up at her, "Is Derek going to be at the party tonight?"

Brooke nodded her head, "Yeah probably…Nathan, I'm so sick and tired of this. It's like we have the same conversation over and over again. I can take care of myself…" She finished with her eyes narrowed.

Nathan narrowed his eyes back at her, he opened his mouth to retort back, and Brooke knew exactly what was coming, "Nathan, don't please…" She said softly.

Nathan penetrated his dark, electrifying blue eyes into her own hazel orbs. Brooke shifted uncomfortably, she hated when he did this. It was as if he was x-raying right through her. "So…" She said breaking the awkwardness she felt. "Um, Lucas is going to be there," Brooke stated as she got up to the sink. She heard Nathan groan behind her.

"Are you tying to start a fight?" He asked.

Brooke turned around, "Nathan, he never did a damn thing to you, I don't understand why you hate him so much." Brooke said like she knew exactly why Nathan didn't like Lucas. And she did know.

Nathan looked away lost at words, he didn't really know why he hated Lucas either, he did, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

"Since when do you stick up for people at the bottom half of Tree Hill High's social status?" Nathan said because he didn't know what else to say back.

Brooke smiled her lips parting to reveal her shiny white dentist's dream teeth, "He's hot…" she said making Nathan narrow his eyes, "He's really nice Nathan…" She added trying to convince him.

"Whatever," Nathan said going back to his news paper.

"Nathan, you're going to have to work things out with Lucas, that is if you want o play basketball, whitey told me he expects to see you in play for him this season, Oh and dad doesn't know you're not on the team does he?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head, "Brooke, let's just drop it ok?"

Brooke smiled slightly and nodded as she took her seat in front of Nathan again. "So how was your 'date' with that tutorgirl?"

Brooke watched as Nathan's whole demeanor changed, his smile was slight but true, his eyes shiny, "Her name's Haley…" He said. "It was fun, it was as if she saw through the 'Nathan Scott king of tree hill, star basketball player, biggest player around' you know? It was like with her I didn't have to worry about my rep or trying to see if I could get her in bed with me…it's hard to explain, but she kinda brought me down to…normal," He finished glancing at Brooke as though he thought she would think he was crazy.

But Brooke nodded, "I know what you mean, it was the same with Lucas. I didn't just see him as another hot guy that I absolutely had to flirt with, and you know what? I don't think he saw me as Brooke the Slut…" She trailed of thinking of her afternoon with Lucas.

Nathan nodded, and didn't comment about how much he hated Lucas. Brooke smiled suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Lucas tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked around her sunny room looking for something to wear. She finally chose a frayed layered miniskirt, and a pink and grey cami. Her hair was done to perfection as always; her face was beautiful, hidden behind a mask of blush and mascara.

She met Nathan downstairs in his usual button downs shirt with a wife beater, and khaki shorts.

"Ready to go," He asked grabbing his keys. She followed him out to his car, and they were on the way to their beach house where a couple of people had already arrived.

Brooke jumped out of the car, and walked to the backyard which was the beach where people were already dancing.

"Brooke!" Bevin called her from the middle of the dance floor. Brooke shimmied on the floor and was soon lost in the music. "Want to dance?" Someone said into her ear, their hands already on her hips. Without looking behind to see who it was Brooke nodded. Soon enough she was completely wasted from the drinks guys had given her, and she stumbled of the dance floor inside the house where she took gulped down clear water. Brooke looked around in a haze, the people were sort of blurring together in one, and the lights were making little dots in her head.

_Way to get wasted, Scott._

"Brooke!" Someone exclaimed and Brooke turned around, there stood a gorgeous blonde with the softest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Yeah…" She asked with confusion etched in her features.

"Brooke?" The boy asked again, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah…that's me…" she slurred out.

"Brooke, are you drunk?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, and suddenly the world seemed to flip over. Brooke felt the floor give in under her, but then there were strong arms lifting her up.

"Wow," she mumbles as the boy sat her down on the bar stool.

"Wait here," he said as he ran off. A couple of minutes later he returned with a cool water bottle. He handed it to her, and Brooke gratefully took big gulps. The water was cool and refreshing as it flushed out her system. There was going to be a major hangover tomorrow.

Brooke blinked a few times and averted her attention to the blonde haired boy sitting next to her, "Lucas!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

Lucas laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Brooke said suddenly feeling pretty sober.

"Yeah, same here." Lucas smiled at her, and shook his head as Brooke offered him a drink, "Nah, I'm fine,"

"Suit your self," Brooke shrugged as she put the Budweiser can on the table. "So having fun?"

"Yeah…" Lucas said looking around, and then glanced back at her, "Not really," He admitted.

Brooke laughed, "Well get ready to party," Brooke yelled as she jumped up tugging on Lucas' hand.

Lucas resisted her pull, "Does Nathan know I'm here?" He asked nervously, "I don't want to start anything,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, 'Yeah he does, but I think he's to busy giving a blow job to some skank right now,"

Lucas smiled, "Oh, I brought my friend Haley along with me, if that's ok with you,"

"Who? That one tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

Just then an auburn hair girl walked up behind Lucas, she had on a hideous green poncho, and some kind of fishing hat.

"The name's Haley," The girl said glancing at Brooke.

"I'm Brooke," Brooke said sticking out her hand. Haley glanced at the hand and back up at Brooke, "What don't you people like shake hands or something?"

Haley opened her mouth with her eyes narrowed, but Lucas sensing a fight broke in, "So…?"

"Let's dance," Brooke yelled her eyes lighting up as Wannabe came through the speakers.

Lucas looked uncertain as Brooke started to pull him towards the back door, he glanced back at Haley who was standing there looking uncomfortable.

"You can come too if you want, tutorgirl," Brooke said.

Haley shook her head, "No thanks,"

Lucas looked and Haley, then turned to Brooke, "Maybe I should stay here Brooke," He said.

Brooke pouted, "Aw, come one, what fun is to come to a party and not dance? Or not have sex," She added giving Lucas a wink who blushed. Haley glared at Brooke then turned to Lucas, "It's fine, Lucas, go ahead, I have to go to the bathroom anyways."

Lucas looked at her questioningly, "You sure?"

Haley nodded and turned to Brooke, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Two doors down the upstairs hallway, come on Lucas," Brooke stated as she skipped to the dance floor.

Lucas uncomfortably followed, and jammed his hands into his pockets. Brooke grabbed his hands, "Oh come on dance! Have some fun," She yelled as she started to sing along with the music.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

Brooke finished off with a bow, "Come on Lucas!!! Lighten up!" Lucas started to bop his head a little, Brooke had to laugh; he looked like a slinky going up and down.

Brooke got up close to him, and started grinding along with the music. He was taken of guard for a second, but immediately recovered and placed a hand on either side of her waist, and started to grind along with her. Her back went up and down his chest, and he had his chin on her shoulder and his hands and lowered a little.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover._

"Wahoo," Brooke screamed along with everyone else as the song ended.

You dance pretty good, Scott," Lucas said giving Brooke a hug.

"Hell yeah I do," She exclaimed as slow song started.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
__And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_

_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked giving her his hand.

Brooke smiled, "You may," she smirked as he carefully pulled her into him. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and rubbed them up and down slowly. Brooke moved in closer and placed her head on his chest, and they both slowly danced to the music. He spun her around slowly, and everyone else in the room seemed to make a circle around them, they were the middle, the center of it.

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

The moved as one, in one synch, the music flowed through and made a full circle between them. It was connecting them, keeping them in place, keeping them moving. They were dancing together, and that's all that seemed to matter to the world, as everyone flew by them in a haze.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch..._

The song ended all too soon, but neither of them moved. Brooke could feel her breath get trapped somewhere between her mouth and Lucas's shirt, it heated up her whole face. Her back was warm where his hands were still placed on them, and his breath was hot on the top of her head. She didn't want to move. She would be cold again.

"Brooke, what the fuck?" Someone yelled, and instantly they broke apart. Brooke turned slowly, there stood a very angry looking Derek.

She shivered, feeling her blood chill.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own** Wannabe** by the Spice Girls, or **Sexy Love** by Ne-Yo. _


	9. Fury of Fights

**Riley06****: Lol, **thanks for reviewing!

**Ghostwriter626**: thanks for the review!

**wtlozy** WILL be able to control his anger? Or will NOT be able to control his anger? You prolly mean will not, so Lucas can get all "I'll beat your ass." Derek's kinda in the middle, I mean Brooke and Lucas are just starting to get to know each other, and I don't want him super super concerned about her and Derek just yet. Enjoy this chap!

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel** Lol, well not just yet! But it'll happen soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**daisygirl24**: Haha, thanks so much! Don't worry Derek's not gonna be that bad in this…!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**: Lol, thanks.

**snowbabie**: Yeah tutorgirl and tigger will be friends! Lol, and it's kind of early for Lucas and Nathan to hit it off and Lucas doesn't really knew what's going on with Derek and Brooke…

**Brucas2006**: thanks! I hate Derek to!

**iamkagomeiloveinuyash**a: Hehe, thanks! Enjoy this chap!

**erika x3**: Lol, I don't think Derek is going to die just yet…but enjoy this chap!

**asharp4**: Lol, well Nathan was probably off having sex somewhere, and plus he's probably wasted...and the whole talk him and Brooke had, he'll get protective off her though. Haley, you'll find out when she and Nathan meet in the next chap! Enjoy this chap!

**Nightlife Eyes**: Ha-ha it's ok, it's over rated to sign in, hehe. Yeah you wrote "Search for Something Real" right? Great story! Don't worry I'd be skeptical too, but I'm glad you like my story now! Yours is amazing too, I hope you update it soon! Brooke and Haley are going to be friends! I love their friendship too!

Thanks so much for the review! And about the randomness…my life revolves around random, so it's cool…lol. Enjoy this chap!

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**: Thanks! Enjoy this chap!

Enjoy!

**Much Amor♥  
Bj  
**

Chap 9.

* * *

**Fury of Fights**

Brooke backed up further until she was against the wall. Her breath was coming out in raggedy pants; Lucas looked between Derek and Brooke, lost.

Derek edged forward with his face hot and red shaking with anger. He came up slowly to Brooke, who glanced helplessly to Lucas.

"Derek," she whispered not wanting to cause a scene. "Calm down,"

Derek glared at her, "Calm down?" He hissed, "You want me to fuckin calm down? I wanted to spend the night with my girlfriend, and I see her screwing some guy," Derek grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall, "Why should I calm down?" He spat out.

Lucas furrowed his brows and squeezed between Derek and Brooke, "Hey man, we were just dancing…"

Derek shoved Lucas back and turned back to Brooke, "Do you want to be with him?"

Brooke quickly shook her head leaning back against the wall; "Derek…please…," Fear was churning inside her as fast as a dryer spinning.

"Please? Please what? I asked a simple question. Do you want to be with him? Do you want to go fuck him?"

"Come on, leave her alone," Lucas said knocking Derek's hands off of her.

Derek turned forcefully to face Lucas, "Stay the fuck out of this, you son of a bitch,"

Lucas backed up but stood next to Brooke.

"Is he why you never want to hang out with me anymore? Are you cheating on me?" Tears made her way down Brooke's cheeks and she shook her head again. "No! Derek…" She said this time a little desperately, "Lucas and I are just friends, that's all…you're my boyfriend…I…I…love you," She finished looking down.

Derek narrowed his eyes, and turned to Lucas, "If I ever fuckin' see you near her…"

Lucas narrowed his eyes too, and opened his mouth but Brooke cut in, "Come on Derek, let's get out of here," she said grabbing Derek's hand.

Derek glared at Lucas, and nodded. He turned and pulled Brooke to the door, she turned back and glanced helplessly at Lucas. He looked as if he wanted to say something, then he was swallowed by the crowd.

Derek led Brooke out to the car holding on tightly to her wrist. "Derek," Brooke whimpered, "Let go, please,"

She hated out weak and helpless she became around him. It was all her fault. All of it.

But Derek didn't let go until they were both in the car. It was silent for awhile, then Derek turned to her and kissed her hard on her lips.

Brooke grimaced, and opened her mouth at his tongue. "Baby, I need you tonight," He whispered into her mouth.

Brooke let out her breath and glanced around the darkness of the car, and finally nodded.

Nodded? Like Derek needed a nod. Brooke shivered suddenly noticing her shirt and bra littering the floor.

* * *

Brooke entered her house the next morning, aching everywhere. She thought about the night before, pain full thrusts, bruised neck, aching thighs. The house was quite and Brooke slowly made her way to the bathroom where she immediately jumped in the hot water. 

The hot water soothed her scratched skin, and massaged her head. The water droplets bounced off her lashed and stung her eyes. Within seconds the bathroom was fogged with steam, the water wet her hair into a tangles of soft brown waves, her head was scalding, and her already the tops of her fingers were welted.

There was a loud bang on the door and Brooke jumped sending the soap and shampoo bottles flying. She closed her eyes in frustration as her father's voice echoed through the wood, "Brooke, get your ass down here, you've been in the shower for over an hour!"

Brooke sighed and got out of the shower, the sudden blast of air hit her hard, as she stood shivering. She quickly put on her clothes and ran downstairs.

"Oh so now all of a sudden you care? Don't give me this crap, Deb."

Brooke stopped in her tracks at the sound of her father's voice. She peered around the bend at her mother and father standing a few feet apart, both red in the face.

"Oh, and like you cared? This is your entire fault, Dan, all of it!" Deb asked glaring at Dan.

"Of course I cared! Brooke obviously had stuff going on, and needed her mother to talk to. But where were you? Oh that's right, off buying you're god knows how many clubs, and screwing the salesman."

Deb gasped with her eyes round, and Dan smirked knowing he had hit a nerve.

"So don't even try and blame this on me, Deb, I might not always show it, but I care about our kids, and I sure as hell don't go screwing people behind my _wife's _back,"

Deb glared at her husband, without anything to say she spun on her heels and left the house with a slam of the door.

Brooke stood planted on her spot as she watched her father sigh, and pick up the newspaper.

She ran upstairs to her brother's room only to find it empty. She pulled out her phone hitting her brother's number.

_Hi, it's Nathan, but you probably already know that, I'm either playing basketball or having sex right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Or not._

Where the hell was her brother, when she actually needed him? Frustrated Brooke rushed out to her car and drove to Peyton's house.

Brooke opened her friend's door, and heard muffled noise's from upstairs; curiously she crept to the door.

Her brother was standing, face to face with a fuming Peyton.

"Nathan, you know what? We're done." Peyton yelled the infamous Pathan words.

Nathan smirked and leaned casually against the door, "For five minutes? Or will it be a day this time?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him; she ran into her closet and came back with a Dollar Tree shopping back. She thrust it into his arms, "We're done, I mean it," She said quietly, but firmly.

Now Nathan was angry, "What the hell Peyton? Why do you have to be a damn bitch all the time?"

Peyton looked at him in mock amusement, "Me? A bitch? Right, I don't go and screw every skank I see!"

Nathan smiled, "That would be pretty hot," He said.

"Get out! Get the hell out!" Peyton yelled.

Nathan backed up a little bumping into Brooke, startled he whipped around. When he saw it was her he sighed, he glanced back at Peyton, and then back at Brooke, "When you're friend's not so PMS, tell her to call me," And then he left throwing the bag back in the room so everything scattered out.

"Another Pathan fight? Darn, I would've brought my popcorn if I had known," Brooke joked as she took a seat on Peyton's bed.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yeah and admission is 20 bucks," she said.

Brooke pretended to look shocked, "Twenty bucks? Jeez, we're getting pretty hissy…"

Peyton laughed besides herself, then sobered up, "Yeah, well it's gonna be the last one you'll see," She said.

"What happened?" Brooke asked gently.

Peyton looked at her, "The usual…"

Brooke nodded, "Nathan screwed some whore, you caught him, he said sorry, you bitched at him, he turned you on, you had sex with him, he…"

"Yeah, alright, I get it, except the 'he turned me on, me having sex with him,' doesn't apply here," Peyton sat down next to Brooke. "I mean, I'm sick of it. Nathan, he, he changed." Peyton paused, "Or maybe I changed…"

Brooke rubbed Peyton's back, "So, it's really over?"

Peyton leaned in to Brooke's hug, "Yeah it really is, I deserve better than him, and you know what?

"What?"

"He deserves better than me…"

* * *

Brooke pushed open Nathan's door to see him decked out in boxers and a wife beater, and flipping through the TV. 

"Hey hotshot," Brooke said as she climbed up on the bed next to him.

"You could've knocked," He replied not looking up.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "knock, knock…?" She said.

Nathan didn't say anything and continued to glare at the TV.

"Hey you know, if looks could kill, the TV would explode right now," Brooke made a pathetic attempt at a joke.

"What do you want Brooke?" He asked looking straight at her.

"Nothing, I, I heard about you and Peyton…"

Nathan sighed, "Yeah well, it was going to happen…"

Brooke looked shocked, "so you're not mad?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, we had been broken up for a long time before this even though we never said it… she deserves better…"

Brooke smiled, "so what went up your ass then?"

Nathan didn't say anything for a while, "It's nothing…"

Brooke shrugged and leaned back against the headrest, she knew he brother wasn't the type to open up. Hell she wasn't either.

"So anyways, mom and dad where fighting today," Brooke said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, and?" Nathan asked still staring at the TV.

"Well…" Just then Brooke's phone rang, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Brooke, its Lucas," The voice came through the receiver.

"Oh hey," Brooke exclaimed, she glanced back at Nathan who wasn't paying any attention to her, and got up and left his room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just being bored, you?"

"Yeah, um, listen; about yesterday at the party, I'm really sorry about…"

"No, don't worry about it," Brooke said as she plopped down on her bed. "It's cool," Brooke said.

"I'm really sorry again…"

"It's fine Lucas!"

"So, don't mind me asking, but why are you going out with that jerk?"

Brooke was silent, it was a question she had been asked many times, a question she had asked herself many times, truth was, she didn't know.

"I've known him for a long time, and he's not always like that…it's…well…complicated." Brooke finished weakly. "…well, listen do you want to do something tomorrow?"

Lucas hesitated a little, "I…I don't know…" She knew he was worried about the whole thing that had happened with Derek,

"Its fine, it's only for the project right? We have to get to know each other and stuff…"

Lucas was silent, "Ok…you sure?"

"Yeah its fine, I promise, so you want to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah, how about my mom's café?"

"So around 12?"

"Sounds good, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brooke smiled and shut of her lamp, "Yeah tomorrow."

* * *

_Hi there! Can you guys check out my one shot Fighter? _

_I didn't get a lot of hits, and I can't find it on the main "one tree hill" page anywhere, so I'm thinking it didn't show up for some reason, but it shows up when I click on my username…so can you guys check it out, and review if you like it? Thanks_

**Much Amor♥  
Bj**


End file.
